A Wedding in a Coffee Shop
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: (Sort of) an epilogue for 'Finding Love in a Coffee Shop' from last year! :) Read and review! 3rd part of the 12 Days of Christmas! Jara!


**3rd day of 12 Days of Christmas! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia groaned, pulling the car into the parking lot to the right, followed by Alfie in his car. One car had the girls, the other had the boys, and the last one had the kids. It was Christmas day and it was snowing very hard; so hard that they could barely get the cars into the parking lot. They had been driving to the church down the street, but they had only made it to _A Cup Above_.

"You're not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, Jerome!" Amber scolded when he ran over to the car.

He glared at her and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think I care at this point? I'm not superstitious, Amber. Let's just get inside."

He entwined his fingers with Mara's and pulled her to the front door of the coffee shop as the others followed close behind. He unlocked the doors quickly and everyone swarmed into the building, marveling at the heat they were met with. Jerome sighed, closing the doors and locking them again, turning to everyone.

"Drinks anyone? They're on the house." He smiled, hanging his coat up on one of the wracks by the door and then helping Mara with hers.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Rusty called from behind his mother's legs.

"Sure, kid," he nodded and after jotting down everyone's orders, he disappeared into the back room as they got settled, moving some of the sofas into a circle.

Mara followed him into the kitchen and leant against one of the tables smiling at him slightly. He looked over his shoulder at her and then turned to her fully, cocking his head to the side.

"What's with that face, love?"

"Looks like our wedding wasn't meant to be." she shrugged nonchalantly but Jerome caught the disappointment in her eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We will get married, even if I have to shovel all the snow off the streets by myself."

Mara giggled and played with the hair at the base of his neck with her fingers. He groaned.

"Mara, babe, don't do that – I won't be able to control myself. There are children in the other room." he hissed, leaning into her neck.

"So…we'll have to postpone the wedding." She stated, winding her arms around his shoulders. She rubbed the palms of her hands over his back and then pushed his shoulders back; pointing to the cups he'd gotten out for their drinks.

"Oh, right," he grumbled, reluctantly letting her go.

"When do you want to have the wedding?"

"Darling, the wedding was to start at 2 o'clock. We've got three hours, maybe the storm will let up."

Mara nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." He bragged, carrying a tray of steaming drinks out of the room, and Mara helped, following with the second tray.

Their friends swarmed to the beverages and they all gathered in the circle of arm chairs and sofas.

Jerome ran a hand up Mara's arm and met Amber's eyes. He nodded and a small grin that she could barely contain spread over her lips.

"Okay, girl conference!" she announced.

Ryinne and Lacey perked up from their place at their parents' feet. "Us, too?"

"No, girls, sorry – grown-ups only," Patricia replied, standing.

"We're grown-ups!" they protested.

Eddie reached forward and restrained them as they tried to dash after the woman when they disappeared in the next room.

"Alfie, are you sure you can do this?" Jerome asked warily.

"Yes, Jerome, I'm sure. I had to do it for my cousin's wedding because they couldn't afford a priest."

* * *

Mara stared at her friends, completely shocked. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just hold still and shut up." Patricia laughed, taking Amber's scarf from her and wrapping it over Mara's eyes. "Come with us."

"I am really scared." Mara stated.

"Don't be," Joy patted her shoulder gently as they led her out of the room.

When the scarf was removed from her eyes she looked at her friends lined up on either side of her, Jerome and Alfie at the end of them, across from her. She tilted her head in confusion. Amber took out her phone and played the wedding march, motioning for Mara to walk forward.

"Amber," she laughed and her eyes flitted down to Jerome. He winked at her and stood tall, waiting for her to join him.

She licked her lips and nodded. Patricia shoved a bouquet of flowers into her hands and pushed her gently toward her fiancée. She walked up to him to the beat of the wedding march, just like they had practiced.

"Please join hands," Alfie said.

Jerome took Mara's hand and she pulled him forward, whispering in his ear. "Is this legal?"

"He says it is."

"And you're going to believe it?"

"Believe in me, Jaffray, but more importantly, in Alfie."

* * *

"Well there's the first story you tell the grandkids," Eddie commented, looking out of the window. "You got married in a coffee shop."

"I don't see anything wrong with it; I love coffee." Mara shrugged.

Everyone fell silent for a moment before Rusty spoke up. "Merry Christmas!"

"Bah humbug," Jerome waved him off and Mara teasingly slapped his arm.

"No, Uncle Jerome, it's Merry Christmas!" Rusty reminded loudly.

"Well, sorry, Merry Christmas." He corrected himself and took a sip from his coffee mug.

"Daddy, what are we doing for Christmas dinner if we're stuck in here?" Lacey questioned.

"Actually, the snow let up. I think we can drive down to the church."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not too excited about explaining to everyone that we already got married." Jerome mumbled.

"No, let's just go to the airport." Mara giggled.

Jerome ignored the joke. "Alright, let's go."

"Wha – Jerome!" she protested half-heartedly.

"Bye guys, thanks!" Jerome waved at his friends and pulled his wife out to the car.

* * *

**Eh. The ending sucks but hey! Continuation of Finding Love in a Coffee Shop! ;)**

**Review? **

**And thank you, loves, for the reviews on my other oneshots! :') They make me smile and make my day! :* **

_**"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold. And she's buying a stairway to heaven. When she gets there, she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for."**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
